


Wish

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Wish

She looks to the sky and the sight of the sin eaters light fills her with unescapeable dread. The previous warrior of light speaks a word of warning, but she’s not quite listening. It sounds pitiable. For her sake perhaps?

But this… this is a mistake, one that should not have happened. If she couldn’t contain the light, if she couldn’t stop Emet before she turned, then she shouldn’t have been alive to see the day. Xen was there, he had always been there, strong and brave and….. why was she still here?

She wants to scream. To explode. To use every ilm of her aether and then walk through the flowers and over the edge and just… fall. The one thing she can control and knows how it will end.

The door bursts open and she jumps, startled from her thoughts. She turns around in time to be held and squeezed and lifted into the air. The gesture is comforting, though the Light robs her off its deserved warmth.

He speaks, and he sounds relieved and worried in equal measure. He smiles at her and it doesn’t seem to have that same luster that carried her through much of this journey. There’s only so much friends can do she supposes.

For the first time in a long while she hugs him back. She watches out of the corner of her eyes as his ears drop, but he doesn’t let go.


End file.
